1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an art of a land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically bridging two electrical interfaces such as a printed circuit board (PCB) and a central processing unit (CPU).
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,345 issued on Dec. 13, 2005 discloses a LGA connector for electrically connecting a Land Grid Package (LGP) to a printed circuit board (PCB). The LGA connector includes a housing having a supporting portion for supporting the LGP and a mounting portion, a number of terminals secured on the housing, a stiffener defining a middle window for receiving the mounting portion of the housing, a clip having a pair of securing portions pivotably engaged with corresponding cavities defined on one end of the stiffener, and a lever coupled with another end of the stiffener for fastening the clip onto the housing. The stiffener has a pair of side walls, a front wall defining a recess portion for engaging with the lever and a rear wall having a pair of chambers. The clip further has a projecting portion which is of trapezoidal configuration and extends outwardly from an end of the clip. The projecting portion comprises a depress portion, a rib interfered with the lever. The clip includes a tail portion extending from the rib of the projecting portion. The lever includes a pair of locating portion pivotably received in the chambers of the stiffener, an offset actuating portion disposed between the locating portions and received in the depress portion for pressing the clip, and an operating portion extending perpendicularly from an end of the locating portion. The configuration of offset actuating portion is similar to the trapezoidal configuration of the projecting portion of the clip. That is, the end of the projecting portion of the clip resists against the corresponding end of the offset actuating portion.
In use, the clip is rotated to a horizontal close position and the projecting portion is received in the recess portion of the front wall of the stiffener. The lever is finally locked by a latch extending from a side wall of the stiffener. The offset actuating portion of the lever is received in the depress portion of the clip and resists against the rib of the projecting portion of the clip for firmly engaging with the clip. It is noted that the above mentioned performance requires the projecting portion of the clip have precise position for engaging with the offset actuating portion of the lever. Frequently, the position of the projecting portion is too lower to firmly resist against the offset actuating portion. That is, the engagement between the stiffener and clip is unreliable.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved land grid array connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.